New world
by dikacangin
Summary: Bagaimana jika kalian dipaksa untuk masuk kesekolah yang kalian tidak inginkan, dan kalian terperangkap dalam sebuah dunia fantasy, dan juga kalian masuk kedalam guild yang memiliki anggota yang konyol dan tak berguna.


**Chap 1**

 **Kediaman namikaze**

Kediaman namikaze adalah sebuah rumah yang sangat mega, pemilik rumah itu adalah salah satu pengusaha yang kaya dijepang.

Terlihat ibu dan anak sedang bertengkar, sang ibu berambut semerah tomat , sedangkan sang anak berambut kuning cerah.

"Hufft, masa sih harus gw harus masuk kesekolah ini"batin naruto seraya membaca sebuah brosur, ia sangat kesal dengan brosur itu, pagi pagi hari sekali ia harus dapat brosur ini diatas mulutnya.

"kaachan, naru gak mau masuk sekolahan ini,"rengek naruto sambil mengusap usap brosur tersebut kemuka ibunya, merasa tidak terima dibegitukan sang ibu .marah, muncul urat urat dikepalanya.

"pokoknya kamu harus bersekolah disana tanpa titik tanpa koma"marah ibunya menjadi jadi ketika brosur tersebut diusap usapkan kemukanya. Jujur saja ia sangat kesal dengan anaknya ini, dibandingkan anak anaknya yang lain yang notabennya laki laki cuman dia yang bandelnya super.

(Nb: namikaze kushina seorang ibu rumah tangga sekaligus artis, model, desainer ternama(buset serakah bener ni orang), seorang ibu rumah tangga yang berhasil mendidik anaknya, walau harus dengan kekerasan)

 **1minggu kemudian**

Kini naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolahan, jantungnya berdegub kencang, bagaimanapun juga dia tahu konoha adalah sebuah sekolahan yang sangat ketat.

kademi konoha, disini adalah kota akademi dengan segala fasilitas pembelajaran diinstitut, sebuah kota yang dibuat menjadi sebuah pusat pembelajaran,

Saat naruto pertama kali melangkahkan kakinya di sekolahan itu, naruto hanya melihat ribuan siswa, ia hanya bisa cengo melihat "njirr gw baru tahu ada banyak orang pinter didunia ini"batinya kaget,

 **Naruto pov**

Aku masih menganggumi setiap inci detail bangunan sekolahan ini,

"Untuk seluruh siswa disuruh berkumpul keaula sekolahan"tiba tiba terdengar suara seseorang, kami pun menurutinnya dan masuk kedalam aula

"Huh, emangnya cukup ya tu tempat dengan ribuan murid baru ini"batin diriku,bagaimanapun juga siswa disini sudah ada beribu ribu orang dari seluruh dunia.

Kami pun memasuki aula itu dengan berhimpit himpit, tapi setelah masuk keaula, aku kaget aulannya ternyata sangat sangat sangat sangat lebar, bahkan 10x lebih lebar dari lapangan bola.

"baiklah siswa siswi baru, perkenalkan nama saya orocimaru, saya adalah kepala sekolah dan juga menjabat sebagai guru ilmu hitam"ucap pria itu, tubuhnya terlihat sangat pucat, dan akupun tidak bisa membedakan kelaminnya.

Beberapa murid tertawa saat mendengar kata ilmu hitam, beberapa siswa beranggapan bahwa sang kepala sekolah adalah penyuka nonton film fantasy makanya dia begitu, bahkan ada yang beranggapan bahwa kepala sekolah idiot

"baiklah coba rogoh saku kalian'ucap orocimaru dengan santai, beberapa murid menurutinya dan menemuka sebuah kacamata, murid murid terlihat kagum akan kekuatan kepala sekolah, aku juga tak bisa membohongi rasa kagumku

"cobalah kalian pakai"ujar orocimaru, tapi kini ia menampilkan seringaian, untuk beberapa saat aku perasaanku tidak enak, kami pun mengenakannya

Jreettt

Dan pandangan kami menghitam

Jretttt

Tak lama cahaya muncul, tapi kini kami sekarang bukan berada diaula sekolahan, tapi kini kami berada disebuah kota, kota itu bernuansa negeri eropa-eropa jaman dahulu, banyak ukiran klasik,

"wahhhhh"aku terkagum kagum sambil terus berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak seorang pria, pria itu berambut perak, uia memakai baju hitam berompi hitam, dan memakai sebuah masker hitam

"maaf ya"ucapku, anehnya aku dapat melihat nama dan info pria itu. Infonya menunjukan "hatake kakashi, asassin, ras human"

"maaf ya"balas kakashi dengan sopan, ia menunjukan swnyuman dibalik maskernya, ia lalu berdiri dan pergi meninggalkanku.

"gimana ya cara melihat info diri sendiri"sepertinya kesialan datang lagi kepadaku, aku terpleset dan terjatuh, orang orang menatapku dengan aneh, memangsih sakitnya gak seberapa tapi malunya tuh yang luar biasa.

Tak sengaja ku membuka info karakter,"apa apaan nih"aku kaget saat melihat info karakterku,"naruto, tieft, ras human" bagaimanapun juga tieft adalah karakter terlemah dalam sebuah game.

"hufft, gara gara job ku tieft tidak ada orang yang menerimaku masuk ketim mereka"aku hanya menghembuskan nafas lelahku.

 **Teng teng teng**

Sebuah bunyi bell berasal dari pusat kota, orang orang berkumpul kearah asal bunyi itu, lalu munculah sebuah ular yang mengeluarkan seseorang dari mulut, aku hanya muntah muntah saat melihat kejadian tersebut.

"Selamat datang wahai murid baru dari seluruh dunia"ucap sosok itu dengan senyuman menggoda(maksudnya maut bagi yang melihat)

"kauu"

Kami hanya melongo saat melihat wajah yang tak asing.

"bagaimana dunia baru kalian, indah bukan, aku hanya mengumumkan sesuatu, dengarkan baik baik, kalian semua terjebak alam dunia ini, lebih tepatnya 30 juta orang dari seluruh dunia"ucap orocimaru sambil menjelaskan.

Hampir semua orang melebarkan mata, bagaimanapun 30juta itu bukan angka sedikit

"dan yang kalian pakai adalah tubuh kalian asli, jika tidak percaya cobalah sentuh lumut dibebatuan, rasaakanlah, dan jika kalian mati disini kalian tidak akan bisa kembali didunia nyata"banyak orang yang terdiam, saat saat seperti ini sudaah bagaikan sebuah kiamat

"Satu lagi yang kelupaan aku sudah memberi kalian sebuah hadiah, bukala bag kalian"setelah mengatakan itu ia langsung menghilang

"Skill book"ucapku dengan pelan lalu aku membukanya , mataku kini bercahaya lalu meredup kembali, aku segera membuka menu skil ku lalu mendapati 3skil terbuka

"lurk(mengintai),steal(mencuri),hide( sembunyi) apa kau bercanda"eluhku, bagaimanapun 3skil ini tidak akan ada gunannya dalam pertarungan, lalu aku membuka menu help, aku membacanya dengan serius, dan benar saja ada info bagus

(Nb: semua job memiliki kelebihan masing dan masing masing dari mereka dapat diup, fitur up job dapat dilakukan jika sudah menyelesaikan banyak dungeon, dan dapat lencana upgrade job dengan membunuh bos, itupun juga jika beruntung

Wariorcrusaderpaladinuknow

Babariancrasherblack knightuknow

Magewizardelementalsuknow

Healer

Healerpriestuknow

Rangergunneruknow

Tieftninja

Assasinshadow assasinuknow

Sumonertameruknow

Punkmonk

Hypnoilusionikgenjutsu

Dan beberapa class kecil

Echanter

Dan beberapa job lainnya)

 **End pov**

 **Keesokannya**

Naruto kini terlihat sedang membaca daftar guild, ia berniat ingin bergabung dengan guild, namun sepertinya tidak ada yang menerimanya , boro boro guild party aja gak ada yang mau bersamanya.

Setiap ingin bergabung pasti alasannya"maaf stat dan job mu tidak berguna dan hanya membebani saja", ia hanya berjalan dengan lesuh dan menunggu sebuah keajaiban datang,Ia mulai lelah, bagaimanapun juga memutari kota ini cukup membuatnya lelah, ia duduk diatas batu batuan raksasa diatas kota, ia juga dapat melihat orang orang yang sedang putus asa dan meratapi nasubnya didunia, ia pun menidurkan badannya diatas bebatuan itu.

"benar benar dunia fantasy yang merepotkan"ucapnya seraya memandang keatas langit, langit ya begitu lebar dan sangat sangat indah, ditambah alunan bunyi burung menjadikan dunia ini terasa damai

"pagi pagi gini pasti banyak player yang mengerjakan misi"ucapnya seraya menilmati indahnya pagi ini, ia sungguh iri dengan mereka yang dapat mengerjakan misi bersama party dan guild

 **Dreeet dreeet dreeeet**

Seseuatu bergetar , naruto sesegera membuka menu karakter, ia mendapatkan sebuah voice chat dari seseoranh "pain?" iya kebingungan lalu menerimannya

"Oi naruto kau juga ada didunia ini ya"muncul suara pria dari icon berbentul telepon, suara ini tak begitu terlalu asing ditelinganya

"siapa kau ini"tanya naruto seraya membalas voice chat dari pain, ia sungguh curiga mungkin saja yang sedang mengobrol dengannya ini adalah seorang pengagum rahasia yang ingin mengapa apakannya _

"kau ini gimana aku ini yahiko saudaramu, masasih kau gak kenal dengan suaraku"ucapnya, terlihat sekali sepertinya ia sangat kecewa

"Ouh yahiko ya, kok kau bisa masuk kedunia ini kau kan gk bersekolah diakademi konoha"ujar naruto

"enak saja gw sekolah diakademi tu"balas pain dengan kesal

"Tunggu , jika ada kau, berarti untuk masuk akademi konoha bukan ditentukan dengan nilai, melainkan sudah ditentukan dari awal, "naruto kini mencoba menganalisa keadaan,

"jika begini orocimaru dah tau segala info kita, ia juga tahu keahlian kita masing masing"naruto kini menjelaskan panjang lebar pada pain

"maaf nar, gw gk ngerti lo ngomong,"ucap pain sambil tertawa, sedangkan naruto kini hanya sweetdrop

"ohya nar, lu dimana, dah masuk guild belum"tanya pain secara berurutan bagaikan rel kereta,

"aku ada dimonumen batu raksasa, belum masuk guild"ujar naruto

"ok gw kesana"balas pain

 **30 menit kemudian**

"Nih pain kemana, lama banget"naruto masi tiduran diatas batu,

"Oi naruto "terdengar bunyi seseorang memanggil naruto dengan toa, merasa ada yang memanggilnya ia langsung berdiri,

"lu dari mana aja, kok bonyok"tanya naruto dengan penasaran, ia khawatir, begini-gini juga dia tetep saudaranya juga, ia membaca info dari temannya, "nickname pain/ras human/mage"

"Tadi gw diserang slime"ucap pain dari raut mukanya terlihat jelas bohongnya, lagi slime itu gk bisa mukul melainkan melahap, dan juga slime takan menyerang petualang

"ohya terima ini undangan gw"ucap pain sambil mengirimkan undangan pada naruto, naruto pun langsung membuka dan tiba tiba muncul sebuah notice berbentuk pesan.

"selamat datang naruto semoga betah dalam guild ini"begitula tulisan notice nya, guildnya juga baru beranggota 10, itu pun juga karena mereka baru 2hari terjebak didunia ini, lalu nickname naruto muncul sebuah gambar icon guild, yaitu awan merah.

"ohya pain aku mau nanya dimana base/rumah guild kita"tanya naruto, kepalanya celingak celinguk bak seorang maling jemuran,

"ou base ya ayo ikutin gw"sambil mengakatkan jubahnya, ia berjalan dengan gagah berani, naruto mengikutinya.

Naruto dan pain kini sudah berada disebuah bangunan yang cukup besar, disini juga dikelilingi pohon dan diputari oleh aliran sungai yang cukup indah, udari disini begitu sejuk, saking sejuknya naruto hanya merem melek dan tiduran direrumputa. Pain hanya menatapnya dengan aneh

"Oi naruto ayo bangun, jangan malu maluin gw"ujar pain sambil mengetukan tongkatnya kerah jidat naruto, ia sungguh risih melihat kelakuan saudaranya ini

"iyaa"ucap naruto dengan kesal, mereka terus berjalan dan sampailah didepan sebuah pintu yang cukup besar

 **Tok tok tok**

Pain mengetuk pintu itu, lalu membukanya

"nah nar, ini nih basenya maaf ya jelek"ujar pain sambil menunjukan rumah guildnya, naruto hanya memasang muka aneh,

"manisnya"ucap naruto, bagaimana tidak cat guild bangunan ini bewarna pink, dengan motif love love, diatas perapiannya terdapart berbagai boneka boneka lucu dan sebuah lukisan kelinci.

"bagaimana mungkin begini, padahal kebanyakan anggota disini tu cowo semua"ucap naruto sambil melihat lihat disekelilingnya.

"hehe, sebenernya sih ini perbuatan konan dan kakuzu,"ujar pain dengan muka tersipu malu, ia takut semua orang akan tahu rahasi guild ini

"huffft"naruto hanya mengghela nafas "ohya diman anggota lainnya"tanya naruto kepada pain

"mereka sepertinya sedang mengambil misi"ujar pain

"aku juga akan mengerjakan misi, kau mau ikut gak"ajak naruto dengan semangat

"Bolehlah, oi hidan kau mau ikutgak"teriak pain ntah kepada siapa, padahal ditempat ini tidak ada siapa siapa

"Ok"tiba tiba muncul seorang pria dari tembok, pria itu berambut perak dan memakai gaya pomade, ia mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam pekat dan mengenakan sebuah sabit dipunggungnya

"hidan/echanter/human"naruto membaca info hidan

"Baiklah ayo "ucap naruto semangat

"Lawan kita adalah serigalapenghisap darah, menurut info mereka akan menyerang dan menghisap darahmu sampai habis, dikatakan banyak ternak yang mati dengan kehabisan darah, terkadang juga mereka menyerang pengembala"naruto menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, sedangkan hidan hanya acuh tak acuh

"Alah gk usah dijelasin lagi, gw juga dah tau"teriak hudan dengan nada angkuh, sedangkah naruto hanya kesal mendengar kelebihan temannya, jika saja ia gak bisa menahan diri ia pasti akan menembak pria berambut perak itu.

"ok, ayo kita masuk ke hutan"ujar pain sambil menenangkan suasana, kan bisa berabe jika mereka bertengkar dan adu serangan, bisa bisa serigala itu menyerang mereka, bahkan lebih buruknya lagi mereka bakal dipk(player kill)

Mereka bertiga memasuki hutan lebat itu, "woi hati hati dihutan ini bukan ada serigala aja melainkan banyak monster"ujar pain memeringati temannya ini.

"ya"naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda mengerti

 **Auuuuugggg**

Tiba tiba terdengar bunyi lolongan dari arah timur hutan,

"bersiaplah kalian"pain memeringati mereka

 **Gresk gresk gresk**

"Graakk"

Segerombolan serigala berlari kearah mereka, jumlah mereka terlihat sangat sangat banyak. Serigala itu berwujud seperti serigala biasa, tapi matanya bewarna merah darah, dan juga tubuhnya sangat besar bahkan 2x kali dari ukuran serigala biasa

"Hidan formasi 1"teriak pain kearah hidan

"Ok"hidan menyetujuinya, lalu ia berlari kearah segerombolan serigala, ia menyiapkan sabit bermata tiganya

"track god"teriaknya lalu melemparkan sabitnya kearah segerombolan serigala, serigala serigala itu dapat menghindarinya sabit itu menacap pada tanah dihutan itu, sedangkan melihat itu hidan langsung menyeringai, ia menarik tali disabitnya dengan kencang, lalu sabit itu bergerak sambil keadaan menacap, sabit itu membelah tanah dan mengenai 4 serigala, melihat tekniknya berhasil ia sesegera menarik sabitnya mendekat.

"Round devil"teriaknya lalu memutarkan sabitnya dengan cepat sehingga mencincang 4 serigala itu tubuhnya tercincang cincang, hidan lalu mundur, dan digantikan dengan pain

Segerombolan serigal lapar, terus berlari kearah pain, matanya menyala nyala, sedangkan pain hanya merentangkan tangannya kedepan" wind elemental: sirna tensei"teriak pain lalu munculah sebuah gelombang kejut yang mendorong segerombolan serigala itu,

"hehehe"tawa hidan saat melihat segerombolan serigala itu tak berdaya, ia berlari mendekati mereka

 **Crasssshhhhh**

Ia mencabik serigala serigala itu dengan ganas, sedangkan naruto hanya berdecak kagum pada kerja sama mereka.

"Ekhhhh, tolong"teriak pain, tiba tiba ada sebuah akar yang sangat besar mengikatnya, akar itu mengakat tubuh pain keatas, lalu dari dalam tanah muncul sebuah tanaman raksasa bermulut besar ingin memakan pain

Melihat saudarannya teriikat dalam tanaman raksasa naruto sesegera berlari menjauh dari pertarungan, darah pain terus terkuras tiap detiknya

"oi naruto mau kemana kau"teriak hidan sambil mencabik cabik tubuh serigala itu, terlihat jelas ia tak peduli dengan pain.

 **Craasss**

Tiba tiba naruto berada dibelakang tumbuhan itu dan membelahnya dengan pedangnya, tumbuhan itu bercahaya dan menghilang meninggalkan kumpulan item, uang dan busa busa gelembung berterbangan.

Sedangkan pain hanya kagum , bagaimanapun yang hanya bisa melakukan gerakan tadi hanyalah assasin "arigatou naruto" pain hanya bisa berterima kasih banyak kepada sauadarinya ini, sampai sampai ia mencium kaki naruto

Sedangkan naruto hanya risih melihat adegan didepannya

"beginilah kelebihan dari arch thief, kau dapat menggunakan senjata class lain"ujar naruto seraya menunjukan pedangnya, pedang itu berbentuk seperti katana tapi versi pendeknya

"Ayo kita pulang ke base"kini pain mulai membereskan jubahnya yang kotor karena debu

 **Di markas guild akatsuki**

Terliha disebuah ruangan berkumpul yan cukup besar, terdapat beberapa orang yang terlihat kelelahan, peluh terus mengalir dari kulitnya

"huh, capenya"ujar seorang pria berambut hitam, ia terlihat sedang rebahan disofa guild

"oi keriput, keringat lo jangan diusapuin disofa, apa lu gk tau harga deterjen dikota sedang mahal"ucap seorang pria bercadar, ia terlihat sangat marah kepada temannya, sedangkan si pria berambut hitam hanya rebahan disofa

 **Bragggggkhhh**

Bunyi pintu terbuka dengan kasar dan menampilkan ke 3 mahluk ntah apa itu, sedangkan pria bercadar itu hanya kaget dengan gaje

"ayam, ayam ayam"teriaknya

"Woii, sepertinya hari ini kita bakal berpesta,"teriak pein dengan toa, setela menganggetkan mereka, dia sepirtanya tak merasa berdosa

"pesta?" seorang pria sedang tiduran menyahutinya

"Ya, pesta hari ini kita dapat anggota baru"kini giliran hidan mengenalkan naruto, ia menarik tangan naruto bagaikan sebuah kambing

"Haii, namaku naruto class thief"naruto memperkenalkan diri kepada anggota guild itu.

 **Byuuuur**

Pria bercadar menyeburkan air minumnya kepada itachi, padahal air itu sudah dikumur kumurnya, matanya juga kini berubah menjadi hijau,

"hehehehe"tawanya sambil menggosok gosokan tangannya, didalam pikirannya mungkin tu cewe dapat membawa dirinya pada kekayaan, coba aja bayangin seorang thief yang gerakannya cepat dapat mencuri uang tanpa diketahui

Sedangkan naruto hanya risih melihat kelakuan pria itu,"dia pasti orang mesum diguild ini, bahkan ia lebih parah dari pain,"batinnya dengan tatapan tajam, ia berlari mendekati pria bercadar itu, lalu menendangnya wajah pria bercadar itu.

 **Buggghhhh**

"akhhhh"teriak pria itu sambil terpental berputar, sefdangkan orang orang yang melihatnya hanya bisa melihat kejadian itu dan tak bisa membantu temannya

 **Tok tok tok**

Bunyi seseorang yang mengetuk pintu, lalu muncul seorang wanita bertubuh gendut menarik seseorang pria berambut kuning

"mana ketua guild ini"teriak wanita bertubuh gendut itu, sambil mendengus dengus

"saya, ada apa ya, mau masuk guild ini, maaf ya kami tidak bisa menerima seseorang bertubuh gendut"ujar pain dengan berturut turut, sedangkan wanita bertubuh gendut itu terlihat kesal, ia lalu menggebrak pintu guild

"siapa juga yang mau masuk guild murahan ini"ucapnya dengan angkuh

"Cuihhh, dasar babi lu ngapain kesini kalo gk ada urusan apa apa"hidan meludahi wanita itu, wanita itu. Sangat kesal saking kesalnya ia mengakat kerah baju hidan

"siapa yang lo panggil babi"teriaknya , ludahnya. Berjatuhan diwajah hidan

"maaf nyonya, ada urusan apa ya"tanya pain berusaha menenangkan suasana, ia juga sangat khawatir, ia takut guild kesayangannya ini banjir oleh ludah wanita didepannya

"kalian harus ganti rugi, gara gara teman kalian ini rumah saya hancur"teriak wanita itu dengan menggelegar

"memangnya teman kami salah apa "tanya pain dengan penasaran

"teman kalian ini telah meladakan rumah saya"ujar wanita itu, ia masih menjewer kuping pria itu

"Maaf ya atas kelakuan teman kami"pein meminta sambil teesenyum dengan malu

"maaf maaf gak bakal benerin rumah saya, sini duit kalian"ucap nya lalu menyomot duit dari tangan pain, pain hanya melongo melihat uangnya diambil

"Kayannya ini cukup, ambil nih temen kalian"lalu wanita itu melempar hidan dan pria berambut kuning, kesemabarang arah

"deidaraaaaaaaaa"teriak pain, hidan , itachi , kakuzu bersamaan lalu terdengarlah bunyi panci jatuh dan kucing kecetit.

 **Keesokannya**

 **Pain pov**

"huffft, seharusnya tadi malam kita makan makan, tapi gara gara sikuninh itu jadi gk batal"batin pain sambil menatap deidara, ia sangat kesal dengan teman yang satu ini, sebenernya sih masih ada perasaan gk enak sama naru, padahal kami dah janjiin makan malam , ehh malahan diphp in, dah itu konan, tobi , kisame, sasori belum pulang

"oi nar kita latihan yuk" ajak ku, sedangkan naruto hanya menganggukan kepalany

Kami berdua berjalan masuk kedalam hutan hanya berdua, tenang saja aku gk bakalan berbuat mesum pada saudaraku sendiri, kami harus berlatih agar bisa bertahan didunia yang kejam ini

"baiklah kau bebas menyerang apapun, kita disini berlatih agar cepat naik level"ucapku dengan santai

"baiklah ayo mulai"akupun mengakatkan tanganku

 **End pov**

Terlihat seorang wanita yang tengah mengejar sekawan burung bewarna hijau bambu, ia terus berlari, awalnya burung itu terbang dan melarikan diri dari naruto, tapi didepan mereka tiba tiba ada sebuah tebing yang cukup curam, lalu burung itu berbalik dan menyerang naruto, burung burung itu menembakan sebuah jarum.

Bambo bird adalah sebuah monter lemah namun memiliki exp yang cukup tinggi jika berhasil membunuhnya, biasanya mereka terbang berkelompok, mereka juga dapat menembakan jarum jarum beracun,

"Hand gun"teriak naruto lalu dari kedua tangannya muncul sebuah pistol,

 **Dor dor dor**

Ia menembaki bambo bird, bambo bird terus menghindari setiap peluru naruto dan menembakan jarum jarumnya

"sial, "naruto ter engah engah

" **Lurk"** ucap naruto dengan pelan dan seketika itu matanya bercahaya hijau, pupil mata kirinya kini berubah menjadi hijau muda, dalam sekejap pandangan mata kirinya menjadi hijau, kini naruto dapat melihat kecepatan terbang burung itu

"Asal kalian tahu saja skill bukan untuk mendektesi musuh saja tapi dapat memperkirakan kecepatan, gerakan dan menambah critical dan dodge" batin naruto, ia menyeringai saat mengetahui kegunaa skil nya.

Ia dapat dengan jelas melihat pergerakan bambo bird, ia dapat menghindari setiap peluru jarum bammbo bird.

 **Dor dor dor**

Ia menembakki burung burung, seluruh pelurunya mengenai bambo bird,

"hufft selesai juga"naruto hanya menghelakan nafasnya

Hai senpai, terimakasih udah berkunjung difanfic saya,ohya maaf ya jika ada kesalahan soalnya saya masi pemula, saya akan menjelaskan beberapa job yang muncul dalam ni chap dan fungsi skil naruto

Thief class yang dikususkan untuk mencuri dan mengumpulkan uang/item dari player lain, biasanya class ini akan sulit diterima guild karena tidak memiliki kemampuan tempur yang memadai, class ini juga tidak memiliki skil(-naruto karena dapat skill book dari orocimaru), namun dibalik kelemahannya ini thief dapat memakai senjata class lain

Echanter class ini biasanya dikususkan untuk membantu party, karena memiliki skill untuk meningkatkan stat tertentu/melemahkan lawan, tak sedikit juga class ini menjadi penyerang, karena kelihaiannya dalam menggunakan senjata.

Mage, adalah sebuah class biasanya dijadikan atacker ini karenq memiliki damege yang memiliki damege terbesar, biasanya class ini akan bertarung digaris belakang karena memiliki deff yang rendah

Assasin, class yang dikususkan untuk membunuh, skill ini memiliki kelebihan dps (damege persecond)yang cukup besar, class ini juga memiliki dodge dan kecepatan diatas class lain, class ini memiliki kelemahan pada skillnya, skillnya akan menyerap banyak mana.


End file.
